


Rain, Hats and Horses by entanglednow [podfic]

by illutu, Rhea314 (Rhea)



Category: Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M, Podfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-30
Updated: 2013-12-30
Packaged: 2018-01-06 16:30:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 49
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1109036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/illutu/pseuds/illutu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rhea/pseuds/Rhea314
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Rain, Hats and Horses by entanglednow read by Rhea314 & illutu</p><p><b>Summary</b>: "So," Crowley starts. Because that's a socially appropriate way to start a conversation. "About the hat."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rain, Hats and Horses by entanglednow [podfic]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Rain, Hats and Horses](https://archiveofourown.org/works/161072) by [entanglednow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/entanglednow/pseuds/entanglednow). 



**Title** : Rain, Hats and Horses  
**Author** : entanglednow  
**Reader** : Rhea314  
**Fandom** : Good Omens  
**Character** : Crowley/Aziraphale  
**Rating** : Teen and up  
**Warnings** : no archive warnings apply  
**Summary** : "So," Crowley starts. Because that's a socially appropriate way to start a conversation. "About the hat."  
**Text** : [ here ](http://archiveofourown.org/works/161072)  
**Length** 0:04:54  
Link: [ here ](http://rhea314.parakaproductions.com/Rain,%20Hats%20and%20Horses%20by%20entanglednow.mp3.zip)


End file.
